Marimite 100
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Tłumaczenie cyklu drabble ze świata Maria Sama Ga Miteru autorstwa Kyanite D, za wiedzą i zgodą autorki.
1. Chapter 1

Tłumaczenie cyklu drabble ze świata Maria Sama Ga Miteru autorstwa Kyanite D - w przekładzie Grisznaka/ Author of this cycle is Kyanite D, translation by Grisznak.

Wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved. Prosimy nie publikować nigdzie tych opowidań bez wiedzy i zgody autorki i tłumacza. Dziękujemy/Please do not post these stories anywhere without author's or translator's permission. Thank you.

Wybór 001: Numb - Superior  
Autor: KyaniteD  
Tytuł: Silna  
Drugi temat: Odrętwienie  
Postacie: Sei, Youko  
Limit słów (w oryginale): 100  
OD AUTORKI: Punkt widzenia Sei, inspirowany słowami z trzeciego tomu powieści

_"Musiałam w końcu przyznać, że Youko była ode mnie silniejsza pod każdym względem"  
_  
Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć jej załamanie. Jeden, jedyny raz. Po prostu, jako dowód na to, że także jest człowiekiem. Pewnego dnia dostrzegłam ją idąca samotnie przez park. Uklękła, schyliła się nad jednym z kwiatów, gładząc jego płatki palcami. Kwiaty, które ją interesowały, miały wspaniałe pąki o jasnych barwach. I wtedy jej oczy stały się matowe, niemal puste. Zrozumiałam, że się spóźniłam, czekałam na próżno. Ona przez to przeszła wcześniej, nim zaczęłam patrzeć. Nawet przez ból, którego zaznała wcześniej, niż ja.

Wybór 002: Promise - Defeat  
Autor: KyaniteD  
Tytuł: Pokonana  
Drugi temat: Obietnica  
Postacie: Sei, Youko  
Pairing: Sei/Youko  
Limit słów (w oryginale): 100  
Ostrzeżenia: Ponure.  
Od autorki: Przyszło mi to do głowy podczas słuchania kawałka Cradle of Filth, "Her Ghost In The Fog", z którego cytat tu się pojawia.

"Youko, czemu płaczesz? Czy nie mogłabyś mi…?"

"Ale...muszę cię zostawić" Sięgnęła po jej dłoń i ujęła ją "Tak mi przykro, Sei..."

"Daj już spokój. Nie ma chyba dnia, żebyś mnie nie pouczała."

Mrugnęłam do niej, a ona się uśmiechnęła. Nie znosiłam oglądać jej tak słabej, podobnie zresztą jak i ona.. Ona była moją fortecą, a ja nie mogłam być jej rycerzem. Często powtarzała mi, abym odeszła, ale już dawno obiecałam, że zostanę. "Aby zazdrosne niebo nie skradło naszych serc." Przegrywam z Bogiem.  
Znowu.

Wybór 002: Promise - Resolve  
Autor: KyaniteD  
Tytuł: Decyzja  
Drugi temat: Obietnica  
Postacie: Sei, implied Youko  
Limit słów (w oryginale): 100  
Ostrzeżenia: Nieco ponure.  
Uwagi: Związane z "Defeat".  
Przeprosiny od autorki: Nie jestem w dobrym nastroju i nie mogę dać sobie spokoju z Sei.

Zastanawiam się, czy to była ich ostatnia ucieczka, by doprowadzić zbłąkane owieczki do domu? By zabrać ją ode mnie; ją, dla której zapomniałam o wszystkim, rozgrzeszeniu i odkupieniu. Musieli wiedzieć o mojej miłości do niej. Musieli być zazdrośni. Wciąż chcieli ode mnie więcej. Tak bardzo, że uwolnili duszę od jej ziemskiej egzystencji. Zrobili z niej przynętę i choć nienawidzę ich za to, nie mogę jej zapomnieć. Będę żyć i spędzać swój czas jako dobra chrześcijanka. Do chwili, gdy spotkam ją ponownie.

Wybór 003: Dream - Caught  
Autor: KyaniteD  
Tytuł: Schwytana  
Drugi temat: Sen  
Postacie: Sei/Youko  
Pairing: Sei/Youko  
Limit słów (w oryginale): 100

Od Autorki: Prequel do "Sisters"

"Ostatniej nosy śniłam o tobie," powiedziała Sei swym zwykłym głosem.

Youko uniosła wzrok sponad raportów klubowych, które przeglądała.

Sei uśmiechnęła się. "Trzymałaś moją dłoń."

Obserwowała twarz Youko. Tak jak zwykle, była tylko maską, kryjącą wszelkie emocje.  
Jedynie jej oczy były otwarte i gościnne, obiecujące ciepło i przyjemność, ale nie zdradzające niczego na temat ich właścicielki  
"Pocałowałaś mnie, Youko W moim śnie.

Youko mrugnęła. Sei uśmiechnęła się i kontynuowała.

"Pocałowałam cię, po czym wzięłam twoją dłoń..." szła dalej. Oczy Youko były zwrócone ku podłodze, jej policzki wydawały się nieco bardziej czerwone. Sei zaśmiała się.

"Nabierz nieco życia, Youko."

Wybór 004: Sincere - Sisters  
Autor: KyaniteD  
Tytuł: Siostry  
Drugi temat: Szczerość  
Postacie: Sei/Youko  
Pairing: Sei/Youko   
Limit słów (w oryginale): 100  
Od autorki: Kontynuacja #3 - "Caught"

"Oneesama! Dlaczego pozwalasz jej mnie tak traktować? – I ty," Sachiko zwróciła się do Sei, "czemu jesteś taka złośliwa?"

Sei wzruszyła ramionami. "Wkroczyła w moje życie. Musiałam ją ukarać. Między nami kwita."

Sachiko była wściekła. "To nie była kara, to molestowanie!" Odwróciła się do Youko, która unikała jej wzroku.

"Ona to lubi, Sa-chan" Sei zakpiła, "po prostu jej spytaj."

"Oneesama...?" Sachiko spytała niedowierzając.

Youko spojrzała na nią przepraszającym wzrokiem. "Proszę, zostaw nas Sachiko." Jej głos był mocny, ale delikatny. "To nie twoja sprawa."

Sei patrzyła jak za Sachiko zamykają się drzwi. "Taka szczera, zupełnie nie jak ty".

Wybór 05: Gift - Duty  
Tytuł: Obowiązek  
Drugi temat: Dar  
Postacie: Sei i Youko  
Pairing: Sei/Youko  
Limit słów (w oryginale): 100  
Ostrzeżenia: erotyka.

Sei uśmiechnęła się leniwie. "Youko, jesteś taka dobra."  
Kiedy nie było odpowiedzi, a jedynie chwila ciszy, westchnęła i otworzyła oczy, patrząc na dziewczynę. Youko patrzyła na nią, rumieniec, wina i wstyd malowały się na jej obliczu. Sei roześmiała się, przyciągnęła ją bliżej i pocałowała.  
Czując swój smak na ustach czerwonej róży, jej pragnienie powróciło. Jej dłonie sięgnęły, by dotknąć białej skóry, ale Youko odsunęła się. „Nie, nie możesz...", jednak Sei była bezlitosna. „Możesz. Musisz. Jesteś tak utalentowana, a wiesz przecież, że każdy dar pociąga za sobą pewne obowiązki."


	2. Chapter 2

Tłumaczenie cyklu drabble ze świata Maria Sama Ga Miteru autorstwa Kyanite D - w przekładzie Grisznaka/ Autor of this cycle is Kyanite D, translation by Grisznak.

Wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved. Prosimy nie publikować nigdzie tych opowidań bez wiedzy i zgody autorki i tłumacza. Dziękujemy/Please do not post these stories anywhere without Autor's or translator's permission. Thank you.

Wybór 006: Decadence - Indulgence  
Autor: KyaniteD  
Tytuł: Indulgence   
Drugi temat: Decadence  
Postacie: Sei, Rei, Yoshino  
Limit Słów: 100  
OD AUTORKI: Prequel to #14 - "Taboo"

"To tylko dziecko"

„Nie" – Sei skrzywiła się „Ale jak rozumiem, chcesz ją sobie wziąć, Rei-chan"

Rei skinęła, rumieniąc się.

"No więc, gdzie ona jest?"

„Powinna tu być w każdej chwili"

"No to lepiej zaczynajmy, co?" – Sei dostrzegła, że Rei zaczyna robić się nerwowa, wiedziała, że trzeba przyspieszyć. Chwyciła Rei i przyciągnęła ją bliżej.

„Rei-chan!"

Sei uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i pocałowała Rei.

Czekoladki Rei mogły smakować jak dekadencja, ale nigdy nie dało się ich porównać do tego niesamowitego, zmysłowego uczucia przepełniającego Pąk Żółtej Róży, kiedy jej młodsza siostrzyczka patrzyła.

Wybór 007: Rainbow - Treasured  
Autor: KyaniteD  
Tytuł: Treasured   
Drugi temat: Rainbow  
Postacie: Youko, (Sei)  
Limit Słów: 100  
Związane z :   
community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/marimite100/27960.html

_Jesteś łowczynią skarbów, Youko_

O co ci chodzi?

_Dla ciebie jestem garncem złota._

Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

_Tylko ty wyszłaś szukać mnie podczas deszczu?_

Wcale nie! Naprawdę...

_Nigdy nie wypatrywałaś mnie gdy świeciło słońce._

Przecież wszyscy cię widzieli.

_A więc kochasz wyzwania?_

Chcę być wyjątkowa.

_Jesteś, Youko._

Chcę być bliżej Ciebie.

_Jesteś, Youko; zbyt blisko, by mnie zobaczyć._

Co mówisz, Sei?

_Za każdym razem, gdy szukasz końca tęczy, jestem tu, patrząc jak odchodzisz._

Wybór 008: Care - TLC  
Autor: KyaniteD  
Tytuł: TLC  
Drugi temat: Care  
Postacie: Sei, Youko. Sachiko  
Pairingi: Youko/Sei/Sachiko/Youko  
Limit Słów: 100

Sei mogła zrozumieć. Sei była rozsądna. Mogła zrozumieć, że Sachiko jej potrzebuje i że Youko także potrzebuje czasu, aby móc wyrazić uczucia łączące ją z nią i jej młodszą siostrzyczką raz a dobrze. Youko potrząsnęła głową. Nie, Sei nie była rozsądna. Ale i tak powinna zrozumieć. 

Robiło się zimno i odgłos jej kroków niósł się opustoszałą ulicą. Usiłowała wyobrazić sobie twarz jej ukochanej w chwili, gdy przekaże jej informację. Sama myśl o tym łamała jej serce.

Nic jednak nie mogło przygotować ją na widok, który powitał ją, kiedy otworzyła drzwi. „Sei!" - krzyknęła ze zdziwienia, "Sachiko!"

Wybór 010: Prison - Grounde  
Tytuł: Grounded  
Drugi temat: Prison   
Postacie: Sei i Youko  
Limit Słów: 100  
OD AUTORKI: To było moje pierwsze drabble. Miało takie być

"Ale Youko, co ty wiesz o miłości?"

Była cicha. Kot ścigał motyle.

"Czy wiesz, że piękno czyni się widoczną?"

„Nie". To nie powinno być piękne.

"Czy znasz to ciepło w piersiach?

„Nie". Płomienie pożarły by ją.

"Czy wiesz, jak bardzo unosi cię siła miłości""

„Nie". Mogła spaść.

"Youko, czy ktoś inny mnie kiedyś pokocha?"

„Tak". Nic nie mogło utrzymać tych więzów długo.

Szare oczy uchwyciły jej spojrzenie.

„Ty...?"

„Nie". Zamknęły się, miłość, zazrdość.

Miękkie opuszki palców dotknęły jej policzka.

„Nie chcę nikogo innego"


End file.
